1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe, and more particularly to a probe for an ear thermometer that indicates normal and abnormal body temperatures with different colored lights and/or numerical values.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermometers such as mouth thermometers, rectal thermometers and ear thermometers are used for measuring human body temperature, with the head of the thermometer being inserted either into the mouth, or into the rectum or into the ear canal.
A conventional ear thermometer has a body, a head, a temperature sensor and a display. The head is mounted on the body. The temperature sensor is mounted in the head. The display may be a LCD display, is connected to the sensor and is capable of indicating numerals of temperature.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a probe for an ear thermometer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.